Almost Drowning Has Its Perks
by IamStoopKid
Summary: A fun, cute, whatever about Angelica and Jack confronting those annoyingly persistent "stirrings" that never seem to go away.  It's not as cheesy as it sounds, promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! First PotC fic ever! I decided to start after Stranger Tides because that movie was so amazing I just can't even explain it. And Angelica was written so perfectly for Jack their chemistry was incredible.**

**Okay, so onto the story. This is just a small multi-chapter thing, of pretty much just fluffy goodness. Because there are barely and Jack/Angelica stories (not really sure if I'm sold on calling them Jackelica, sounds a little stupid... haha) I decided to write one! And I don't think I have come across one yet where they aren't constantly bickering or trying to kill eachother. So. Here you go!**

**Enjoy! And let me know what you think! (:**

* * *

><p>Jack blinked the rain out of his eyes as he stood at the helm, trying to keep the pearl on the right course. Angelica and Gibbs were the only ones left on deck, everyone else had gone below to avoid the horrific storm. He had carefully suggested that Angelica go inside as well, but of course she had refused.<p>

He watched her tightening the knots in the lines, as suddenly a large wave washed over the ship, enveloping her. And when it was gone, so was she. He scanned the deck looking to see her get up, but realizing she wasn't there.

"Angelica!" He called in a feeble attempt to find her.

A knot formed in his stomach and he ran down to where she had been.

"Gibbs! Hand me that rope! Angelica has gone overboard!" Gibbs ran to the rope and handed it to Jack who took it, wrapping it around his palm a few times.

"Captain, ye must be mad! You can't jump in there!" He exclaimed.

"I have no choice, she'll die if I don't." And with the he jumped off of the side of the ship.

Jack dove under the waves, keeping the rope securely in hand as he scanned the surface from underneath. He saw her after a few seconds, bobbing in and out of the dark waves, half conscious at best.

He swam to her as quickly as he could, and brought them up to the surface. He gasped for air, his heart sinking as he realized she wasn't doing the same.

"Angelica!" He shook her a little, but she didn't respond. Keeping her in one arm, he used the other to pull them along the rope with help from Mister Gibbs.

When they were at the ship he put her over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder, carefully laying her down on the deck as soon as they were up.

"Angelica!" He called, trying to get her to respond. He tapped her face a little, calling her name again and again, and finally she started to cough, spitting out water and gasping for air.

"Jack." She whispered hoarsely, looking at him somewhat deliriously.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, the worry eminent in his eyes.

She coughed again before replying, "Yes, I am fine." She tried to sit up unsuccessfully until Jack helped her up.

"You need to change out of those wet clothes. Come on." He said, helping her stand up.

Shivering, she followed him to his quarters, where he pulled one of his shirts out for her and laid it on the edge of the bed, before grabbing clothes for himself.

"I don't have anything that would fit you, so this is the best it's going to get." He said.

"It's fine." She said.

"You can sleep here tonight." He gestured to his bed. "I'll leave you to get changed now, let me know if you need anything." He said, grabbing his clothes.

"Okay." She replied, coughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How'd I do? Did I completely fail? Because that's entirely possible considering I haven't written a PotC fic before (:<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Oh, and I already have the next chapter written, so I should be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't going to update this for a few days but it got burried by all of the other updated stories by morning... So here is chapter 2! **

**Thanks to my reviewer! And the favorites/alerts (:**

**(What is in italics is what happened in the end of the last chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You can sleep here tonight." He gestured to his bed. "I'll leave you to get changed now, let me know if you need anything." He said, grabbing his clothes.<em>

"_Okay." She replied, coughing again._

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs. It seems that I am, regrettably, out of rum..." Jack sighed, "Now go and get me some."

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs agreed, turning to go get Jack the rum.

Jack looked up at the sky, enjoying the look of the stars, the freedom of being on a ship deck at night, and he heard a muffled cry that took him away from his thoughts. He got up to go check on Angelica when he heard her whimper softly from his room. He frowned, moving toward the door and opening it slightly so that he could peek in.

The moonlight struck her tensed features, turning her skin to milk and shining her hair to a jet black color. Jack swallowed, trying to keep his mind from wandering. The sheets were pooled around her waist from her tossing and turning, revealing her lack of clothing, consisting only of one of Jack's white shirts due to hers still drying.

She whimpered again, a frown set deep in her face, snapping Jack's focus back to why he came here in the first place. He quietly stepped into the room, unsure of if he should wake her up or not. She used to hate when he would wake her up if she was having a nightmare, claiming that it was just a dream and it would go away anyways, but she never told him that it was really because she felt bad that she had woken him.

She made another soft sound, mumbling something unintelligible and rolling over. Jack went to sit on the edge of her bed, the movement not waking her. Now that he was closer it became clear that what she was mumbling was actually "Father." He sighed. He hated that she was dealing with so much fallout of Blackbeard's death. He deserved to die in the first place, not to mention after trying to take her life to continue his own. Jack wished she could see how horrible of a man Blackbeard was, but that was also one of the many things that made him love her, her ability to find the good in everyone.

Wow, he just said he loved her. Well, thought it, but still.

He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Angelica," he whispered.

The touch startled her a little bit, and she rolled over quickly so that she was facing him again. "Father!"

"Angelica, wake up." He said gently shaking her.

"Father!" She sat bolt upright in bed, the dream startling her awake with the help of Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it for now (: This is weird I've never done chapters this short before, I usually keep them over a thousand words... Anyway, I hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******Okay, so it has been brought to my attention in a review that the characters seem a little out of character and that it seems like it's too obvious that they are in love. That was kind of the point because for this I imagined that it was more that they were sort of together but not actually together, if that makes any sense. Lets just say that they have made a lot of progress since Stranger Tides but are not actually together. So basically they fight less, but still bicker the same because it seems pretty impossible that they can go 5 minutes without arguing. **

**So with that, thanks for the reviews, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! It's pretty short so I will update soon (:**

* * *

><p>"<em>Angelica, wake up." He said gently shaking her.<em>

"_Father!" She sat bolt upright in bed, the dream startling her awake with the help of Jack._

She looked a little bit confused at first, but then she saw Jack. She looked at him with sad, vulnerable eyes, and the most adorable and heartbreaking pout he had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to be able to see into his soul. They were pleading, waiting to see what he would do, and tears welled up in them.

Angelica was not one for crying.

He reached his arms out and pulled her into his chest. He thought she might protest, but she didn't, and he quickly felt his shirt soak through with hot tears.

"Shh," he soothed, running his hand along her hair. Her crying turned into sobs, and he pulled them back so that they were lying on the bed. She buried her face further into his chest and curled up against his side, sobs wracking her small frame.

It was odd, seeing her this vulnerable. She had only ever opened up like this to him a few times, and that was way in the past. He didn't know how long they had been lying there, but after a while her crying subsided and her breathing evened out, telling him that she was finally asleep again. He figured she would be okay now, even though he didn't particularly want to get up. But knowing she might not be too happy to wake up in the same bed as him, he moved to try to get out from under her being careful to jostle her as little as possible.

She mumbled something unintelligible and tightened her hold around him. For a second, he thought he had woken her up, but she was still sound asleep. He sighed and laid his arm back around her, kicking his boots off with his feet. This certainly brought back some interesting memories.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know! If you have any criticisms, you can leave those too, although I'll admit, I don't really respond very well to it, I get really mad at first and then my rational side tells me people are just trying to help haha.<strong>

**So yep, I will update soon if you guys review (: I have the next chapter written already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys! So I would like to say thank you for the reviews, they made me happy (: And also, I realized I have completely failed at putting a disclaimer anywhere in this soo "All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended." blah blah blahhhh okay! Now that that's over...**

**I liked writing this chapter. It's so easy to get inside Jack's head and it was very relaxing to come up with everything he was thinking about... weird.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! **

**Oh and I'm leaving for California tomorrow and I'm not positive if I'm taking my laptop yet so hopefully I will update either tomorrow or the next day, but no garauntees...**

* * *

><p><em>She mumbled something unintelligible and tightened her hold around him. For a second, he thought he had woken her up, but she was still sound asleep. He sighed and laid his arm back around her, kicking his boots off with his feet. This certainly brought back some interesting memories.<em>

He awoke to the sun streaming through the window above his bed. He felt it warming his face, and squinting against the bright light he opened his eyes. Only then did he realize that there was a certain woman lying in his arms. A certain woman that he had no idea what to expect from.

Part of him thought she would be pissed that he slept in the same bed as her, no matter the circumstances. She hated to be dependent on others, Jack of all people knew that about her. She felt that she was a woman and would be regarded as weak and unable to handle herself and she spent so much of her life proving them wrong. He just wished she would realize that it was okay to need help sometimes. It was also incredibly maddening that every time he would try to be a gentleman or help her out she would get angry.

The other part of him wondered, hoped even, if she felt the same way he did. Well not that he was completely sure what he was feeling, but he knew it was something. That little voice in the back of his mind that he usually tried to bury at all costs was practically screaming at him right now. He was lying in bed with the girl he had "stirrings" well okay, feelings for, cuddled up against him. Who was he kidding? He didn't just have feelings for her. He jumped off a cliff without a second thought to keep her from the possibility of getting hurt. He loved her. He sighed, feeling uncomfortable that he actually admitted it to himself.

Angelica stirred, turning over and pressing her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arm around him. She froze, realizing that she was in Jack's bed… with him.

Feeling her tense up, he held his breath waiting to hear what she would say.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! See that button down there? Yeah the one rightttttttttttt THERE! ...Click it? (:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back! I decided to upload them all before I left so that I can update using my phone. Yayy for Iphones! (I seriously think I would die without my phone haha)**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and story favorites/alerts (: It makes me happy when I check my email and have one from this story.**

**So yeah, here is the next chapter (if you can even call it that, these chapters are tiny...)**

**enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><em>Angelica stirred, turning over and pressing her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arm around him. She froze, realizing that she was in Jack's bed… with him. <em>

_Feeling her tense up, he held his breath waiting to hear what she would say._

"Jack." She said, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yes love?" She tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine in response to the husky tone of his voice after just waking up, but it was unsuccessful. He reached down to pull the blanket up higher over her shoulders, oblivious to the real cause.

"Thanks." She murmered, looking down. "And Jack, I—"

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I'll just go now." He said.

In that split second she realized she didn't really want him to go. She decided to throw caution to the wind and embrace the feelings she had suppressed for so long.

He tried to turn over to stand up but she pulled his shoulder back down.

"Jack."

"No really it's fine, I get it." He said, starting to raise himself up off of the bed again, but before he knew it she had somehow rolled them over and ended up lying on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"I don't know how you just did that…" He said, looking up at the smirk on her face.

"Jack!" She said loudly to try to get him to listen. Her eyes were intent on his quizzical face and looking into them made his heart skip a beat.

"Whot?"

Her facial expression turned from one of concentration to one of gratitude, and a sweet smile crossed her lips.

"Thank you." She said, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

He blinked surprised after she pulled away. "Come again?"

"Jack." She chuckled softly. "What did you expect me to say? It obviously was not this."

"Well I… I'm not really sure. You've not ever been one for letting people see what you feel, you know." He answered.

"Yes but you know me. And you are the only one who ever really has. Even though you make me furious sometimes, there is no denying that you are the only person that I can ever trust to understand me."

"That's true luv. And in some ways you are the same with me."

* * *

><p><strong>So yep, I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think (: I have the rest of the chapters done and uploaded too, so I will update soon if I get lots of reviews (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello fellow FFnetters (: (that didn't sound as weird in my head before I typed it...) I loooooovvvveeee the beach.**

**Anyways, I was going to update earlier but I wanted it to fall in a certain time that was eastern time and western time is just throwing me off.**

**So this chapter will start the mushy fluffy part of this story, and I don't know about you but I'm pretty excited. Well the even more mushy fluffy part anyway. And the next chapter, well it will put this one to shame lol.**

**Oh! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! They make me so happy (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Even though you make me furious sometimes, there is no denying that you are the only person that I can ever trust to understand me." <em>

"_That's true luv. And in some ways you are the same with me."_

"Why did you leave Jack?" She asked, toying with one of his dreadlocks as she waited for his answer.

He sighed. He often found himself wondering that same thing late at night when he would let his mind wander. It was more though wondering if he made the right decision than not knowing why he left. He knew he left because they started to get close, and that was too much pressure for him. The thought of being tied down and unable to do what he wanted was mortifying. He couldn't imagine having a wife or children. But after he left he found himself missing her constantly and questioning his choice to leave. There was a certain hole in him that could never be filled, not by rum, or treasure, or even the pearl. But that hole was surprisingly not empty as of late.

"We were getting so close." He whispered still deep in thought. She watched his face intently as he spoke.

"One morning I woke up and I could see us and our future, and then I couldn't see the pearl, or the sea, or any of the adventures that I have had or will have. I didn't want that, I wasn't ready for that." He said.

"Oh… well I see now that this was a mistake." She said quietly beginning to move off of him. He tightened his grip around her waist.

"You didn't let me finish luv. After I left I felt different. It wasn't the same as before I knew you." He admitted.

"Jack…" She whispered, amazed that he shared all of that with her. He never lets anyone know his true feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what'd ya think? I feel like Jack just got really deep. And meeting Johnny Depp was just added to my bucket list (: Did you know that he took his daughter to a Justin Beiber concert? That just makes me love him even more, I feel like he would be an epic dad. He also has tea parties with her. But wouldn't that just be like intense to be able to say "yeah, Johnny Depp is my dad." I also learned that I'm going to go to mexico in a couple of days, and that port is where the pearl was docked. Wooo.<strong>

**But Alas, I digress... So if you have any thoughts regarding this chapter I would love to hear them! Questions, comments, complaints, likes, dislikes, ANYTHING! **

**(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. At all. So I don't know why I'm updating this early but I am anyways. So, this is the last chapter, I kinda forgot to mention that before, but oh well.**

**I hope you liked it though (:**

**Enjoy! (Oh and beware this chapter is like sickeningly sweet and cute and well interesting to say the least haha)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack…" She whispered, amazed that he shared all of that with her. He never lets anyone know his true feelings.<em>

He placed his hand behind her head, pulling her down to kiss her. Surprised that she didn't pull away, his lips moved with hers, softly at first, but growing more passionate by the second. He traced his tongue along her lip, begging for entrance which she granted immediately, letting their tongues battle for dominance.

Only the need to breathe made them separate, panting.

Angelica opened her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted them. They both jumped at the sound. Jack rolled his eyes dramatically.

"What?" He barked. Angelica chuckled softly at his exasperation.

Gibbs, having been the one who knocked and hearing the tone in Jack's voice quickly answered, "Nothing Captain, it can wait 'til later."

"Jack." She said, lightly hitting his chest. "That wasn't very nice." She tried to hide her smile.

He only smirked in response, pulling her in to kiss her again.

"I don't particularly care at the moment." He murmured around her lips before rolling them over with a surprised shriek of laughter from Angelica.

"Jack." She managed to get out between kisses. "Wait."

"No." He replied, kissing her again. She took her arms away from his neck and pushed him back a little bit.

"What now?" He sighed.

"Where does this leave us?" She questioned.

"Right back where we were, luv." He smiled brushing a stray strand of hair off of her cheek.

"And where was that?" She asked, her eyes falling shut when he brushed his lips over hers.

"Well I'm not actually sure. But this seems like a pretty good place to start." He said, kissing his way down the column of her throat.

"Mmmm." She hummed in agreement. "We can figure the rest out later."

"That we can." He answered, pulling away from the hollow in her neck to place a light decisive kiss on her forehead. "Now, are you hungry? Because I am ready for breakfast." He said, getting up and offering a hand to her.

In typical Angelica fashion, she waved his hand away and got up on her own.

As turned to leave the room, he felt her slip her hand into his and a smile crossed his face as he stepped out onto the deck and into the morning sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! This was fast... My last story was 18 chapters and 25,000+ words. Now that was a process. This was actually originally going to be a one shot and oddly enough it turned out to be 7 chapters long. Well 7 mini chapters, but anyway, you get the idea.<strong>

**I hope you liked it, I would love to hear any thoughts (: **

**Until next time,**

**-x**


End file.
